Meu mundo
by Jessica Rayne
Summary: O que aconteceu logo depois que Shinichirou deixou o hospital...Péssima em sumários e me desculpem se estiver ruim..é minha primeira fic yaoilemon


Essa história se passa entre o 12º e o 13º episódio do anime...

Sukisho não é meu...se fosse, eu jamais deixaria o Shinichirou levar uma facada...Ç.Ç

Meu mundo 

Shinichirou observava Nanami limpar a ferida na perna de um aluno. Estava de licença médica, mais como não era do tipo de ficar em casa olhando para as paredes, foi até o colégio ver como andavam as coisas, deixar bem claro para todos, que logo ele iria voltar e, principalmente, ver Nanami. Depois da briga, das palavras rudes que ele disse e que chocaram Nanami, depois da facada de Sora, dos dias no quarto do hospital com Nanami sempre ao seu lado segurando sua mão, depois de retornar ao apartamento que dividiam e de ser recebido com o sorriso doce de Nanami, ele ainda não se desculpara. Quase cometera o maior erro de sua vida. Quase afastara a única pessoa que importava para ele.

Quase?

Shinichirou se fazia essa pergunta o tempo todo em que esteve no quarto do hospital.

Nanami estava lá ao seu lado, com o mesmo sorriso doce e o olhar sereno, mas, sempre que olhava naqueles olhos, Shinichirou sentia um nó na garganta. Sabia que o que tinha dito magoara Nanami, sabia que, mesmo que eles tentassem fingir que nada tinha acontecido, aquilo iria permanecer em seus corações, como uma ferida não cicatrizada, sabia que, bem no fundo, Nanami estava entristecido. Sabia, porque, desde que voltara para o apartamento, Nanami passava as noites no sofá da sala, usando a ferida no corpo como desculpa para deixar a cama apenas para ele.

Mais sabia que Nanami ainda o amava. No momento em que abriu os olhos no quarto do hospital e viu a felicidade e alívio nos olhos de Nanami, ele soube que apesar de tudo que dissera, Nanami ainda o amava.

Era ele, merecedor desse amor? Shinichirou tinha dúvidas. Nanami, mesmo magoado, dava toda a atenção que Shinichirou precisava e até que não precisava. Mais a atenção que mais necessitava a Shinichirou, Nanami parecia não notar. E isso só dava a Shinichirou, a certeza de que Nanami estava ainda magoado.

---- Shinichirou? – uma voz conhecida fez com que ele despertasse de seus pensamentos.

Nanami estava bem na sua frente. O olhar preocupado marcando seu rosto.

---- Hum?

---- Está se sentindo mal? – Nanami tocou levemente seu ombro.

---- Não...por que? – Shinichirou percebeu que agora estavam sozinhos na enfermaria.

Nanami sorriu.

---- Seu olhar... parece preocupado...

---- Impressão sua...

---- Mais você estava divagando...porque nem percebeu o sinal tocar, anunciando o término do dia de aula.

Shinichirou levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e foi até a janela.

---- Tocou? – ele olhou o pátio e depois voltou-se para olhar Nanami – Realmente, eu não percebi... Vejo que você já está até pronto pra ir...

Nanami estava sem o típico jaleco branco, já vestido para retornar pra casa.

---- Sim, podemos ir assim que você estiver disposto...

Shinichirou caminhou até Nanami, tocou gentilmente seu rosto e sorriu.

---- Então, podemos ir agora mesmo...

Nanami enrolou o cachecol no pescoço e ambos saíram.

No caminho pra casa, não trocaram uma palavra. Nanami, as vezes, olhava para o lado, para ver se Shinichirou estava mesmo bem e via Shinichirou caminhar com o olhar distante.

Nanami estava com medo...

Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles teriam que tocar no assunto...ele temia que Shinichirou o abandonasse...

Chegaram em casa ainda mudos. Shinichirou tirou o casaco e sentou-se no sofá. Nanami lhe lançou um olhar terno.

---- Estou cansado... vou tomar um banho e já já, eu preparo o jantar... – Nanami retirou o cachecol e o pesado casaco e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Shinichirou acompanhou os movimentos de Nanami com os olhos. Tinha certeza de que precisava botar tudo à limpo e seria nessa noite... Não havia mais curativos, não havia mais ferida, os pontos já tinham sido retirados, não havia mais desculpas... Levantou-se do sofá, foi até a porta do banheiro e esperou até ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, retirou o blazer, a camisa, ficando apenas de calças e empurrou lentamente a porta. Conhecia Nanami o suficiente para saber que a porta estava aberta; entrou vagarosamente. A cortina do boxe estava fechada, mais ele pode ver a silhueta de Nanami lá dentro. Instintivamente, Shinichirou passou a língua nos lábios.

Aproximou-se da cortina e a afastou, fazendo Nanami pular de susto.

---- Nanami...

---- Shinichirou! – Nanami procurou uma toalha para cobrir o corpo – O que foi? Quase me mata de susto!

---- Precisamos conversar... e porque está se enrolando na toalha?

Nanami respirou fundo.

---- Não pode esperar até eu terminar de tomar banho? E a toalha é por que...

---- Porque você não quer que eu te veja...eu entendo...

---- Não é isso, Shinichirou...mesmo porque, não há nada em mim que você não tenha visto...

Shinichirou pegou a mão de Nanami.

---- Nanami, saia de dentro do boxe por um minuto...

Nanami olhou curioso para Shinichirou.

---- Mais... Shinichirou, eu estou todo ensaboado...espere só eu retirar...

Shinichirou calou Nanami com o dedo indicador no seus lábios.

---- Não posso esperar mais, Nanami... Eu não vou demorar, prometo... – e puxou levemente a mão de Nanami.

Nanami não viu outra saída, a não ser, concordar. Saiu do jeito que estava e deixou-se ser conduzido por Shinichirou até o quarto. Ele parou no centro do dormitório e segurou a outra mão de Nanami, mantendo as duas juntas.

---- Shinichirou... – Nanami o olhava... estava no quarto, enrolado na toalha, com o ser que mais amava bem na sua frente e para seu total desespero, seu baixo-ventre começava a incomodar.

Shinichirou baixou os olhos. Não queria que Nanami o visse chorar.

---- Nanami... – a voz de Shinichirou saía trêmula – Eu sei que Sora disse pra você que naquele dia, eu praticamente me joguei na faca na mão dele, eu sei que isso magoou você. Sei que você me achou um egoísta e que não pensei em nada além de mim mesmo... engano seu, Nanami...Eu só pensava em você... Eu só pensava na mágoa que tinha lhe causado...e sou pensava em como seria o meu mundo sem você...pode até parecer egoísmo da minha parte, mais essa é a verdade...—Shinichirou levantou a cabeça e Nanami pode ver as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto – Nanami... Você é o meu mundo...

Nanami não disse uma palavra... não precisava... Seus olhos falavam por ele. Shinichirou tocou seu rosto delicadamente.

---- Quando estava naquele quarto de hospital, e via você do meu lado, o meu maior medo era de que você estivesse ali, apenas para me apoiar e que no momento da minha alta, você tomaria um rumo diferente...me deixaria...

---- Shinichirou... – Nanami tocou a mão de Shinichirou que estava no seu rosto.

---- E o meu medo só foi aumentando com o tempo...eu voltei pra casa e você começou a me evitar... Não dividia mais o nosso quarto...a nossa cama...

---- Shinichirou, eu...

Shinichirou interrompeu, tocando levemente os lábios de Nanami com os dedos.

---- Hoje, o aperto que eu venho sentindo no meu peito, me alertou de que eu deveria falar...deveria te pedir que me perdoasse... Eu sei que não mereço... eu sei que a mágoa que te causei foi enorme, mas...Nanami...a minha vida não existe sem você... eu imploro... – para o espanto de Nanami, Shinichirou ajoelhou-se na sua frente – Imploro o seu perdão, Nanami-chan...

Nanami tocou a cabeça de Shinichirou carinhosamente e abaixou-se, segurando o queixo do amante e forçando-o a levantar a cabeça.

---- Shinichirou... eu confesso que o pior momento da minha vida, foi quando você estava naquela cama de hospital... eu cheguei a achar que nenhum momento seria pior do que aquele em que nós brigamos, mas, quando vi você, lutando pela vida por um erro que eu cometi...

---- Nanami... – Shinichirou ia interromper.

---- Não...me deixe falar... – Nanami sorriu – Quando vi você naquele estado, eu percebi que minha vida era dependente da sua; percebi que você era o meu mundo e que sem você, eu também não existo... Nada mais passava pela minha cabeça... não tinha mais mágoas, tristezas...nada...só a certeza de que, se você não sobrevivesse, eu não teria mais motivos para viver...Mais quando você abriu os olhos naquele quarto, olhou pra mim e tentou sorrir, foi que eu pude perceber, que nada que eu fizesse ia arrancar você do meu coração, que eu pertencia a você e sempre vou pertencer... – Nanami aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Shinichirou – De corpo e alma...

Shinichirou tocou o rosto de Nanami e seguiu o caminho que uma lágrima fazia, até alcançar o pescoço, onde ele segurou com firmeza, para poder tocar os lábios de amante com os seus. No primeiro segundo, foi apenas um simples toque. Shinichirou ergueu um pouco mais o corpo, colando-se a Nanami e tomou possessivamente os seus lábios, Nanami teria desabado, se já não estivesse no chão. As mãos de Shinichirou começaram a passear pelo seu corpo arrancando um leve gemido. Quando separaram os lábios para tomarem fôlego, Shinichirou se levantou e puxou Nanami.

---- Essa cama tem sentido a sua falta, Nanami...

---- Só a cama? Então acho que você não precisa estar aqui, né?

---- Posso sair se você quiser...

Nanami deito-se, puxando Shinichirou para ficar por cima dele.

---- Não se atreva...

Shinichirou voltou a atacar os lábios de Nanami, agora com mais voracidade. Quase deixando o amante sem fôlego. Separou o beijo para logo em seguida, aproximar seus lábios da orelha do amante.

---- Quer que eu saia agora? – mordeu levemente o nódulo da orelha.

Nanami nem prestou atenção no que ele disse, só sentia o peso daquele homem no seu corpo, um peso que ele sentou muita falta.

Shinichirou sorriu maliciosamente, sabia que Nanami se entregava completamente, chegando ao ponto de não ter mais noção das coisas ao seu redor. E como ele próprio já não agüentava mais, continuou a passear no corpo de Nanami com a língua; desceu pelo pescoço, alcançou os mamilos e se demorou um pouco neles, mordendo, sugando e se deliciando com os gemidos de Nanami.

---- Ah...Shinichirou...por favor...

Shinichirou continuou a tortura. Desceu mais um pouco a língua, parando no buraquinho do umbigo e afundando a língua nele, demorando-se mais e mais e deixando Nanami louco de tesão.

Shinichirou levantou a cabeça para olhar o amante e sorriu ao ver Nanami totalmente entregue. Tomou o membro do amante nos lábios, fazendo Nanami gritar.

---- AHHHHHHH ! SHINICHIROU!

Nanami agarrou os cabelos do amante, forçando mais e mais a cabeça dele, levantado os quadris, seguindo o ritmo da boca que sugava com tanta habilidade o seu membro e o levava a loucura.

Shinichirou sentiu que Nanami aproximava-se do clímax e, sem que o amante esperasse, abandonou o membro ainda necessitado, fazendo Nanami protestar. Shinichirou ergueu o corpo beijando novamente o amante nos lábios...possessivo...exigente...

Nanami sentiu o membro duro do amante. Shinichirou ajoelhou-se na cama, erguendo os quadris do amante e introduzindo seu membro bem devagar, fazendo Nanami gemer num misto de dor e prazer. Deu um tempo para que o corpo do amante se acostumasse e, só então começou o vai e vem, devagar no começo para logo depois aumentar o ritmo. Os corpos se batendo, os gemidos, a dor, o prazer e o amor. Shinichirou agarrou novamente o membro de Nanami, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo das suas estocadas. Não demorou muito e ambos chegaram ao clímax. Nanami primeiro, seguido por Shinichirou, que desabou em cima dele. Ficaram assim por algum tempo. Nanami acariciando os cabelos de Shinichirou e Shinichirou fazendo círculos com o polegar na barriga da Nanami.

Só foram interrompidos pelo estômago de Shinichirou, roncando.

---- Parece que alguém está com fome... – Nanami sorriu.

---- Estou... – Shinichirou ergueu a cabeça, para olhar o amante – Mais não tenha pressa, estou bem melhor aqui, grudado com você...

---- Não senhor...você precisa se alimentar...o seu corpo ainda não está 100...

Shinichirou subiu o corpo, ficando cara a cara com o amante.

---- Acabei de me alimentar...—Shinichirou sorriu.

Nanami ficou vermelho.

---- Shinichirou...

Shinichirou caiu na gargalhada.

---- Nanami, acho que precisamos de férias... e tenho o lugar perfeito para irmos.

---- Tem? E qual seria esse lugar?

---- Fontes termais...imagine só, eu, você, nós dois, sozinhos, em um lugar romântico, por um fim de semana inteiro...o que você acha?

---- Eu acho uma idéia ótima...quando iremos?

---- No próximo fim de semana...você não faz planos para mais nada e nós vamos...

---- Combinado...—Nanami sorriu.

No tão esperado fim de semana, Shinichirou estava ao volante de um micro ônibus, com um médico bolinador de namorados alheios, um psicólogo infantil, três adolescentes, quatro crianças e um Nanami sorridente que insistia em perguntar o que tinha de errado...

FIM 

Bom... é isso...minha primeira fic yaoi/lemon...tá uma droga, eu sei, mais eu tinha que tentar...pensei nela hoje, enquanto fazia plantão no trabalho...

Escolhi esse casal por dois motivos...

Primeiro : Eu AMO os dois juntos e o Shinichirou é do Nanami e o Nanami é do Shinichirou...

Segundo : Eu fiquei louca pra saber como terminaria a história dos dois, já que o anime não mostra, por isso eu tive esse delírio.

Não me crucifiquem...please...

Criticas são bem vindas...construtivas ou não...

Então, reviews, please..

Dedico essa fic a duas pessoas...

Primeiro a Youko Estressada, que é uma pessoa que eu ADORO...

Segundo mais não menos importante, à Pipe, que me fez amar fics yaoi e me viciou em Mozão e Mozinho...

À elas, e a todos...

Fui...


End file.
